


From the Cellphone of Catarina Loss

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cell Phones, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Catarina Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: A look at the texts between Catarina Loss and Alec Lightwood-Bane.Takes place during the months in and directly after canon.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss, Catarina Loss & Madzie, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 265





	From the Cellphone of Catarina Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts and decided to polish it up! I already have a fic about the first time they met, so I wanted to explore their friendship more.
> 
> This is mostly texts back and forth, with snippets of prose.

[cellphone of Catarina Loss]

[beginning of text conversation with Alec Lightwood. The company in contact page reads: Shadowhunter, Magnus' shadowhunter]

|9/24/2016|

Alec: This is Alec Lightwood, Magnus gave me your number. Wanted you to have mine in case of emergencies!

Catarina: thanks

|10/19/2016|

Catarina: hey, can't get a hold of magnus. can you ask him if he can watch madzie tonight?

Catarina: sorry it's so last minute!

Alec: No worries! We'd love to have her. Need us to pick her up?

Catarina: that'd be great, my place at 5 if possible

Alec: It is! I'll see you then.

***

There was a knock on the door, and Catarina opened it to find Alec. She looked around, trying to find Magnus. Alec caught this and gave an apologetic smile. "Just me, hope that's okay. Magnus is finishing up a project, I'm going to take Madzie to meet him for dinner."

Catarina huffed, but she had found herself trusting this nephilim, despite her better judgment. When he smiled he looked very different from the harsh Shadowhunter soldier he always seemed. Along with the way he looked at Magnus and what Madzie had told her about how Alec always played games with her, she was finding true trust growing. Stepping aside, she let Alec into her house, thus familiarizing her wards with him.

She led Alec into her living room, "Thank you again for doing this. I appreciate it."

"It's really no trouble, Magnus and I always love spending time with Madzie," Alec assured, and Catarina found that she believed him. "What came up?"

He asked this like a friend. Catarina's first instinct was to respond to him as a threat, a shadowhunter trying to gather information. But he just looked at her with a half-smile, some concern in his eyes.

"I've been called in to cover a shift," she answered, groaning. "I was so looking forward to a night relaxing."

"We were going to have a spa day!" Madzie called, running into the room with her backpack on, braids bouncing. She must have heard Alec at the door.

"Spa day has been rescheduled," Catarina said sadly, resting a hand on Madzie's head.

"Maybe we can have a mini spa day?" Alec said, glancing at Catarina before kneeling in front of Madzie. "You, me, and Magnus could do our nails."

"Yeah!" Madzie cheered, launching herself at Alec. He caught her easily, laughing as he stood so that Madzie was resting on his hip.

"Okay, but save some spa time for me, I will need it," Catarina said, in a serious tone with a smile. Madzie and Alec both nodded, which made her laugh. "Out with you! I need to get ready for my shift."

"Bye, Mommy!" Madzie said, leaning forward in Alec's arms so she could give Catarina a kiss on the cheek. Catarina felt her heart feel full and warm and happy. She was so lucky to have this little one in her life.

"Bye sweetheart, I love you. You be good for Alec."

"Okay!" Madzie smiled back, turning to look at Alec with wide, innocent eyes.

"Don't give her too much dessert, even if she looks at you like that," Catarina advised Alec.

"I'll try," Alec promised, and followed as Catarina showed them out.

***

Alec: [picture of Madzie, tongue sticking out one side of her mouth in concentration, carefully painting Magnus' nails a deep red. Her nails are bright blue. Magnus is watching her with an adoring smile.]

Catarina: <3

|11/20/2016|

Catarina: how is magnus doing?

Alec: He's still putting on a strong face, but we were able to talk about him not being the High Warlock.

Catarina: :(

Alec: He's got some clients, but I think he might just be working to ignore how upset he is.

Catarina: that sounds like him

Alec: I got him to eat and that seemed to help. But he is still fiddling with things in the apothecary. Any thoughts?

Catarina: well food is a miracle um. make him some tea? put some Valium in it?

Alec: I’m not drugging him!

Catarina: i kid i kid, though if i were some old time-y doctor...

Alec: Pretty sure you are, haha

Catarina: rude if accurate mr. lightwood

Catarina: idk

Catarina: but i believe in you. go cheer him up.

***

Alec wished the tea kettle would boil faster. He had carefully chosen some herbal loose leaf tea and wanted to join Magnus. Now that Alec knew he wasn't taking the loss of his position well, Alec needed to find ways to take care of his boyfriend. He was thankful for Catarina's help. It was good to have an ally in making sure Magnus took care of himself and was happy.

***

Alec: Mission accomplished

Alec: [slightly blurry picture of Magnus laughing. His face doesn't have any makeup, and he's holding a mug as he rests on the couch.]

Catarina: aha! i knew my faith in you wasn't misplaced! good work

|12/14/2016|

Catarina: u better send me some pics of the honeymoon

Catarina: madzie wants to see where you are staying! don't disappoint your flower girl! (who definitely asked why we couldn't go with you on this trip xD)

Alec: Won't dream of disappointing! Duty calls!

Alec: [picture of a white sand beach and bright blue ocean.]

Alec: Tell Madzie we'll bring her back something :)

Catarina: aw, you dont have to

Alec: Flower girls deserve rewards! Especially when they do such a good job.

|1/1/2017|

Catarina: happy new year! hope you and magnus got home safe

Alec: htanks! we did! 

Alec: catarina,,, i haev something important to tell u

Catarina: yes?

Alec: magnus is just. so wonderful? did you knwo? he is so kind and compassionate, like he alwasy finds time to take care of pleope who need it. he is so smart too!!!!!! he invented portals! where would we be without portals???? and he knows how to fix just about anything. he;s so good with kids!!! i can't wiat to have a fmaily with him. annnnnnddddddd on top of all this!!!!!!!!! he's so beaitful. sometimes i just stare at him. i can't believe he choose me and he married me he's just so pretty and amazing

Catarina: r u drunk texting me about how much u love your husband?

Alec: yes!!!..!! it's imporatn!!!

Catarina: while i don't disagree, please drink some water and go to sleep.

[seven hours later]

Alec: I stand by everything I said.

Catarina: lol good.

Alec: I can't stress enough how wonderful Magnus is. I love him so much.

Catarina: and not just because he gave you a hangover potion

Alec: I'm going to make him breakfast!

Catarina: go get him tiger

|2/13/2017|

Alec: Magnus and I wanted to say, hope you have a good day off!

Catarina: thanks! :)

***

Catarina settled onto her couch, still in her pajamas at 1 pm. Madzie was happily coloring, her supplies spread out on the living room carpet. Catarina watched her daughter feeling content, and at peace. The only thing that would make this better was a book. She hadn't had much time to read lately. Looking at her shelf, she saw she hadn't had time to purchase any new books either.

Remembering Alec mentioning trying to find more time to read, she picked her phone back up. She could always summon what he recommended. 

***

Catarina: do you have any book recs?

Alec: Maybe! What do you have in mind? I've been reading some science fiction lately. So different from anything we deal with.

Catarina: i love scifi! one of the best genres i have gotten to witness since invention. haven't read much new stuff tho

Alec: I just finished All Systems Red by Martha Wells, very fun for a day off

Catarina: thanks i'll check it out!

|2/24/2017|

Catarina: [image of Madzie petting a tiny dog]

Catarina: thought you and magnus would enjoy :)

Alec: Should I expect her to start asking for a puppy?

Catarina: maybe, and her favorite uncles shouldn't even dare think about it!

Alec: Understood! 

Alec: Magnus asks ‘what about a kitten?’

Catarina: .... i’ll think about it

***

Magnus smiled as he handed Alec's phone back to him. "Catarina seems to like you."

Alec didn't laugh as Magnus thought he might. He had his very serious shadowhunter face on. "I hope so. I want to get along with your family."

Magnus tugged him closer, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "I really appreciate that."

Alec kissed his forehead, hands resting on his waist. "It's what you deserve. Plus, Catarina is wonderful."

***

[cellphone of Catarina Loss}

[edits to contact: Alec Lightwood. Changed name to: Alec Lightwood-Bane. Company updated: brother-in-law]


End file.
